Have it Your Way
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: [WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion][Rated M for Extreme SLASH]The moment that Dean and Sam stepped into the Burger King and Sam had told Dean to get his usual with a milkshake before disappearing into the bathroom, he knew that Sam was up to something.


A/N: Honestly, I really have _no_ idea as to what inspired me to write this. Oh, and warnings: Semi-CRACK, Fellatio with a side of Misuse of a Milkshake, PWP

* * *

The moment that Dean and Sam stepped into the Burger King and Sam had told Dean to get his usual with a milkshake before disappearing into the bathroom, he _knew _that Sam was up to something.

Dean stood behind a family with two little boys screaming about wanting their Burger King Kids' Meals so they could get their mini-jersey toys; the younger one stomping his foot petulantly when the older teased him and said he wouldn't get the team he wanted. The younger one shrieked and Dean was half-tempted to run to the Impala for the shotguns and shoot the both of 'em but instead let out a weary sigh and thought _'They're brothers; this is how _normal _brothers act_._'_

Dean laughed to himself, _'Not like I never teased Sammy, though.'_

He was glad when the annoying little boys and their parents took their trays outside so they could play on the playground, smiling, though, when the older brother traded his mini-jersey toy with his little brother to get him to stop crying.

Dean found a booth for him and Sam to sit in, because no way in hell was he going to let them eat in the Impala; sure he trusted Sam not to make a mess while eating, but himself? With the extra onions and extra mayo, especially with onion rings and spicy onion ring sauce? Yeah, that was just a disaster to the upholstery waiting to happen.

He'd just bitten into his Double Whopper with cheese when Sam stepped out of the men's room, scanning around the restaurant looking for him. Dean absently waved a crumb covered hand to alert Sam of where he was as he took another huge bite of his Double Whopper.

Dean looked up from perusing his cheeseburger to see the small smirk on Sam's face as Sam said, picking up his own cheeseburger, "Dude, you can barely fit that burger in your mouth."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam and took another huge bite, his voice muffled as he lowered his voice so only Sam could hear, "Sammy, I can fit your giant cock in my mouth; _all of it_," Dean swallowed and licked the mayonnaise and ketchup from his lips, "I think I can handle a Double Whopper."

Sam laughed and reached across the table, grabbing an onion off of Dean's cheek and popping it into his mouth, "Yeah, that's why half of your Whopper is still on your face."

Dean snatched up a napkin and scrubbed it against his mouth before glaring across the table at Sam, "Shut up and eat your lunch, Samantha."

Sam just laughed again and chucked a french fry at Dean before tucking into his lunch.

The Winchester brothers ate in relative silence, occasionally exchanging words to pass the fries or onion rings, ketchup or spicy sauce.

Dean finished up his Double Whopper and licked at the fingers of his right hand as he unconsciously rubbed his left hand over his full belly. He watched Sam as his brother finished off his cheeseburger, letting out a huff of a laugh when Sam licked his lips to clear off his mouth and didn't even notice the big glob of mayonnaise on his chin.

"What?" asked Sam, his voice low as he leant over the table closer to Dean.

Dean felt his heart flutter in his throat as his eyes dropped down to the spot of condiment on Sam's face. He swallowed hard as he thought, _'Fucking looks like come.'_ Dean gestured to his chin and said softly, "You got a little something…"

Sam wiped the back of his hand just left of the spot and asked, "Get it?"

"No, just lemme," and Dean leant over the table totally prepared to thumb the mayo off of his little brother's face like the good older brother he was, however he was totally unprepared when Sam licked the glob and framed his face with his hands and pulled him into a rough kiss; shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Dean moaned at the contact and pushed lightly at Sam's chest and hissed, "_Dude_. What the _fuck_! We're in _public_, Sammy!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't care, Dean. Totally suckered you into that one, man."

"Whatever," huffed Dean, standing up and throwing his garbage in the trash receptacle, "just finish up your milkshake and come out to the car when you're done."

Sam turned to Dean and stood, a pout on his full lips as he whined, "But, _De_, I still have three-quarters of it left."

Dean sighed loudly through his nose and said, "Fine, you can bring it in the car. But if you spill _one drop _of your 'shake in the Impala I will shoot you in the face."

Dean turned to leave and missed Sam's cheeky grin and his whispered, "I'm counting on it."

They'd barely pulled out of the Burger King parking lot when Dean got distracted by Sam's wild sucking. He tried turning the volume up on Black Sabbath's _Iron Man _to muffle the obscene sucking and slurping sounds Sam was making as he attempted to suck the thick drink through the tiny red and white striped tube.

Dean pulled up at the stoplight and spared a glance at Sam. His breath caught in throat as he noticed Sam's white knuckled grip on the Burger King cup as his cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard at the straw.

Sam looked up at Dean through his floppy bangs as he continued to practically fellate his milkshake. He pulled off of the straw with a pornographic lick to his lips as he said, his voice raw and dirty, "Light's green, Dean."

Dean cursed and pulled his attention away from Sam giving the road his full concentration, trying to ignore the incessant pulse of his hard cock in his jeans as Sam continued sucking on his milkshake.

They were about to pull onto the on ramp to get back on the highway but then Sam leant his back up against the window and turned his gaze on Dean. He just watched his brother as he twirled the straw around with his tongue, sucking just the tiniest bit of creamy, thick milkshake into his mouth before swallowing and licking his lips.

Dean cursed again when Sam lowered his head over the straw until his lips were pressed to the plastic covering of his milkshake and Dean was swerving off the on ramp and speeding down the road, frantically searching for a mostly vacant road so he could pull over and molest his brother.

Dean stopped the car and roughly grabbed at the back of Sam's neck, pulling his little brother toward him, the milkshake cup crushing slightly between them as he ravaged Sam's mouth.

Sam pulled away and grinned, sucking some milkshake into his mouth and pressing his icy cold lips against Dean's warm plush ones, pushing the sweet drink into Dean's mouth along with his tongue, wringing a deep groan from Dean.

Dean chased all flavor of the chocolate shake around his mouth before pushing his tongue into Sam's so he could catch all the chocolaty sweetness there.

Both brothers gasped for breath as they finally pulled away and Sam swallowed a moan as he caught sight of the obvious arousal pressing against the zip of Dean's jeans. He leant across to Dean and kissed him again, whispering into his brother's mouth, "Gonna suck you off, De. You're gonna fuckin' love it, too, my cold mouth around your fiery hot cock, s'gonna feel so good."

"Yeah," panted Dean, fumbling with his belt before lifting his hips and pushing his jeans and boxers down around his ankles, his cock steadily leaking precome as it curled toward his belly.

Sam settled himself on his knees, wrapping his lean fingers around Dean, pumping gently as he said, "Wondered how long it was gonna take to break you, Dean; how long it would take to have you _aching _to get my lips around your cock."

Even though Dean watched as Sam leant down and breathed chilly air over his erection he was definitely _not _expecting it when Sam's cold tongue swiped in small circles over the head. He shivered and gasped, arching his hips up into Sam's face, shivering harder when Sam settled the cold cup between his knees.

Sam braced a hand on Dean's thigh, the other on the bench seat behind Dean's back as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked at Dean's cock in earnest, curving his tongue to press against the underside and wriggle just beneath the head, causing Dean to cry out. He let Dean have at his mouth, allowing his brother to thrust up into his mouth and just taking it, swallowing around the head of Dean's cock as it pressed against the back of his throat, pulling more choked cries and moans from Dean's pretty parted lips.

A particularly hard suck and Dean was closer to the edge than he'd like to be, the cold slickness of Sam's mouth disappearing as he abused his baby brother's lips. He gently massaged at the back of Sam's head and stuttered, "S-Sammy. _Sam_, c'mon, _wait, _please…"

Sam looked up through his lashes at Dean and pulled off of Dean with a wet pop, frowning slightly at his brother as he asked, "Dean?"

Dean just shook his head and took a deep breath before pulling Sam's lips to his, tasting himself and the faintest hint of the chocolate milkshake on Sam's tongue. He flicked his tongue over Sam's lips before letting out a shaky, "O-okay."

Sam smirked at Dean and leant back over his lap, licking a stripe up the side of Dean's cock before leaning over his knees and sucking a mouthful of shake. He swallowed a bit and then he was suckling at Dean's head, swirling the freezing cold liquid around silky sensitive skin, and lapping it up as it dripped down Dean's shaft.

The sight of Sam licking milkshake from his tightening balls had Dean groaning Sam's name and pulling at Sam's hair, arching his back as his cock pulsed over Sam's mouth and chin.

Sam's eyes fell shut as he let out an appreciative groan of his own, pressing his hips against the bench seat of the Impala as he found his own release. He licked a bit of Dean's come from his lips and Dean groaned again, slumping against the window and looking at Sam as he whispered, "Gorgeous."

Sam let out a soft laugh and said, "Glad you think so, Dean. Mind wiping off my face before my eyelids start sticking together?"

"Oh shit," said Dean, pulling the milkshake from between his knees as he scrambled to pull up his boxers and jeans. "Napkin, napkin, napkin," he muttered scanning the carpet beneath his and Sam's feet.

Sam laughed again and nudged the hand Dean had wrapped around the milkshake, "S'around the cup, Dean."

"Right," sighed Dean, pulling the napkin from between the cup and his palm and wiping delicately at Sam's face.

Sam smiled at his brother when Dean wiped the last remnants of his orgasm from his face and let out a contented sigh.

Dean leant forward and bit the fleshy tip of Sam's nose and smiled at his brother, "Knew you were fucking up to something when you asked me to get you a milkshake."

Sam only grinned at Dean in response and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean sighed against Sam's mouth and was rolling down the window to chuck the napkin out the window when he actually looked at it. The orange and red Burger King logo was smeared with come as was the slogan beneath it, _'Have it your way.'_

Dean laughed as he looked from the napkin, to Sam, then back at the napkin, a stupid grin on his face as he pressed his lips to Sam's again and smirked at his little brother, "Guess they're not fucking around when they say _Have it Your Way_."


End file.
